deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Lybian National Liberation Army vs Pesh Merga
The Lybian National Liberation Army, the rebel force that brought down the regime of Muammar Gaddafi. vs The Peshmerga, the Kurdish militia that fought against Saddam Hussein's regime and aided U.S. forces during the war in Iraq WHO IS DEADLIEST =Combatants= Lybian National Liberation Army (from Wikipedia The National Liberation Army or Free Libyan Army (Arabic: جيش التحرير الوطني الليبي‎ jaysh al-taḥrīr al-waṭanī al-lībī), also known as the Free Libya Armed Forces,is a Libyan military organisation affiliated with the National Transitional Council, which was constituted during the 2011 Libyan civil war by defected military members and civilian volunteers, in order to engage in battle against both remaining members of the Libyan Armed Forces and paramilitia loyal to the rule of Muammar Gaddafi. Peshmerga (from Wikipedia Peshmerga or Peshmerge (Kurdish: Pêşmerge or پێشمه‌رگه ‌‌) is the term used by Kurds to refer to armed Kurdish fighters. Literally meaning "those who face death", the Peshmerga forces of Kurdistan have been in existence since the advent of the Kurdish independence movement in the early 1920s, following the collapse of the Ottoman and Qajar empires which had jointly ruled over the area. Peshmerga forces include women in their ranks. Many Kurds will say that all Kurds willing to fight for their rights are Peshmerga. The term remains in contemporary usage, sometimes written as pesh merga in Anglophone media. =Weapons= Assault Rifles FN2000 (Lybian) The FN2000 is a 5.56mm assault rifle with a rate of fire 850 rounds per minute and an effective range of 500 meters, with a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. The rifle is fed through a 30-round magazine. AK74 (Peshmerga) The AK74 is a 5.45mm assault rifle fed through a 30-round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. The rifle's effective range is 625 meters 119's Edge The Libyan's FN2000 for its superior rate of fire. Anti-Materiel Rifles Gepard Anti-Material Rifle GM-6 (Libyan) The Gepard is a Hungarian anti-materiel that fires a 12.7 x 108 mm round at a muzzle velocity of 1114 meters per second with a maximum range of 1500 meters. The weapon is fed from a 5 or 10 round magazine. Barret M82A1 (Peshmerga) The Barret M82A1 is a US-made .50 BMG (12.7x99mm) anti-materiel rifle, fed from a 10-round magazine. The Barret has maximum effective range of 1800 meters (record for the weapon is 2000 meters). The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 853 meters per second. 119's Edge The Peshmerga's Barret M82A1 for its superior range and ammo capacity. Heavy Machine Guns Browning M3 (Libyan) The Browning M3 is an aircraft machine gun used since WWII, which has found its way on Lybian technicals (machine gun-armed pickup trucks). The M3 is capable of firing 1200 .50 BMG rounds per minute from a disintegrating metal link belt. The weapon has a maximum range of 1800 meters. DShK The DShK is a Russian 12.7x108mm heavy machine gun with a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute. The gun is capable of firing at an effective range of 2000 meters. 119's Edge The Libyan's M3, for its superior rate of fire. Anti-Tank Weapons RPG-26 (Libyan) The RPG-26 is a 72.5mm anti-tank rocket fired from a one-shot disposable launcher. The RPG-26 can penetrate 440mm of armor from a maximum effective range of about 250 meters. RPG-29 (Peshmerga) The RPG-29 is a 105mm rocket launcher with an effective range of 500 meters and a "tandem-charge" warhead capable of penetrating 750mm of conventional armor, and can even pierce composite and explosive-reactive armor systems. 119's Edge The Peshmerga's RPG-29 for its superior penetration and range. Tanks Type 59 (Libyan) The Type-59 is a Chinese-made tank armed with a 100-mm rifled main gun, two 7.62mm machine guns, and 1 12.7mm machine gun. The tank's armor ranges from 20-203mm. The tank has a maximum speed of 50 kilometers per hour (31 mph) T-55 (Peshmerga) ]] The T-55 is a Soviet-built tank armed with 100mm rifled main gun and two 7.62mm machine guns, and sometimes a single 12.7mm machine gun. The T-55 has 203mm of armor on the turret and 90mm of armor on the hull. The tank could travel at speeds of up to 56 kph (34 mph). 119's Edge The Peshmerga's T-55 for its superior armor and speed. MLRS RM-70 (Libyan) The RM-70 is a 122m multiple launch rocket system with a capacity of 40 rockets. The MLRS is capable of firing off rockets at a range of up to 20 km. The launch vehicle has an armored cab which is armed with a 7.62mm machine gun for defense. BM-21 (Peshmerga) The BM-21 is a 122mm MLRS like the RM-70. It has a capacity of 40 rockets and can launch them 20 kilometers. The BM-21's truck cab, however, lacks armor or defensive armament. 119's Edge The Lybian's R-70 MLRS for its superior armor. =X-Factors= Notes The battle will commence at the end of voting on Saturday 9/17. This fight will feature ten infantry combatants and three vehicles, a technical armed with the side's respective machine gun, a tank, and an MLRS. =Battle= Lybian NLA: Peshmerga: A Lybian NRA technical drives towards a desert mountain range somewhere in the Middle East, At the foot of the range is a force of Peshmerga forces. The technical spots the Peshmerga and tries to return and report their positions, but the Peshmerga open fire on the improvised vehicle. The gunner on the technical returns fire with the mounted Browning M3 machine gun, cutting down two Peshmerga soldiers. A T-55 tank under the control of the Peshmerga fires at the hostile technical with its main gun, destroying the vehicle. A Peshmerga artillery spotter on the side of the desert mountains locates the Lybians camp and relays the position to a BM-21 MLRS. The BM-21 fires of a barrage of rockets that explode around the Lybians's camp, killing four Lybian soldiers. The Lybian gunner on the R-70 MLRS zeroes in on the position of the Peshmerga position and fires a swarm of rockets. The rockets impact around the Peshmerga's BM-21, destroying the launcher and killing three Peshmerga soldiers. . The remaining Peshmerga forces launched their offensive against the Lybians, their T-55 and Technical leading the way. The Lybian forces went out to meet them, their Type 59 tank firing its 100mm gun at the Peshmerga technical, sending the vehicle up in a ball of flames. The Peshmerga T-55 returned fire, destroying the Lybian's tank as a Peshmerga sniper shot a Lybian armed with an RPG-26 who tried to fire on the tank . The gunner of the Lybian R-70 MLRS lowered the launcher to its shortest range and fired off his remaining rockets off at the Peshmerga T-55. The rockets impacted the tank, exploding in ball of flames. The five Peshmerga infantry moved in on the five remaining Lybians defending the R-70. The machine gunner on the R-70 fired a burst into the Peshmerga, killing one of them . A Peshmerga infantryman fired an RPG-29 rocket at the R-70, destroying the MLRS and killing a Lybian soldier standing next to the vehicle. . A Lybian NLA sniper picked off the Peshmerga RPG gunner with a well-aimed shot from his Gepard , only to be himself killed by a Peshmerga sniper's Barret . The Peshmerga sniper was killed by an RPG-26 shot, and was blown apart , but the Lybian RPG gunner was cut down by a Peshmerga's AK. . The two Lybians concentrated fire from their FN2000s on the two Peshmerga, killing one of them. The second Peshmerga took cover behind the destroyed T-55 and unslung an RPG-29 off his shoulders. He peeked out from cover and took aim at the two Lybians and fired. The rocket caught both Lybian NLA soldiers in the blast radius, killing both of them. . The Peshmerga soldier raised the RPG-29 over his head and shouted in Kurdish. WINNER: Peshmerga Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts